littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RyuseiRanger40
is the 40th episode of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger and is the 89th episode of the Gladiator Series franchise overall. Summary With the power of teamwork, the RyuseiRangers work together to find the missing Argo Navis Coords. Meanwhile, the mysterious man named Tres secretly steals the rest of Saint Cards. Synopsis Telemachus wakes up one day to find all the Argo Navis coords have disappeared from the Meteoroid Card Folder. Tsubaki and the boys get music teacher Otokichi Hoshino to play his violin to attract more Saint Cards so they can catch them. While walking, the boys happen to spot one resting on a basketball. Before they can get it, Blackgate takes the cards and Thrash attempts to take those from Tsubaki - however, the boys refuse. Grind arrives and, in revenge for Scarve's death, transforms into gorilla ShinFukisokusha, Soldier Stonekong, from Satsuki Kumokaze's (Chris' classmate's) dream and the team use this time to transform together. As Tsubaki fights, she is kicked aside by Grind. The RyuseiLunarious use Shining Moon Dome to protect her, only for Stonekong to grab both siblings and choke-slam them down. With only six RyuseiRangers remaining, they struggle to fight Blackgate and Thrash with them dodging every attack. By the time they tiredly stop the boys are too worn out to fight any further. Telemachus attempts to protect the cards but General Nu kicks him out and takes them. The RyuseiRangers reunite and quickly come up with a plan to defeat them. Stonekong threw a shield at Daisuke, who runs from it while Eurycleia is chased by MaohCore, HellCore and DroneCore. The RyuseiLunarious again to protect themselves from the army, allowing Tsubaki to take advantage of the moment by grabbing Grind in his leg to toss him away. As the siblings run from Blackgate and Thrash, Ray appears to protect them. General Nu and Grind chases after Daisuke by now, but he and Tsubaki protect each other to make Nu and Grind run right into the army and destroy them by accident. The RyuseiRangers then attack Stonekong before using Super Galaxy Enneagram Pulse again to defeat it. In this time, Phemius quickly jumps up to grab the bag of Saint Cards from Grind and gives them back to the siblings. After that, Stonekong has repaired and enlarged to grab the siblings and run to the Tokyo Tower a la King Kong. But with Eros' secret plan, the MetaStar Robots draw the attention on Stonekong and Pegasus Wings saved them from the grasp. With the Argo Navis cards now saved, they combined into RyuseiDaikyuOh and destroy Stonekong once again. Everyone was feeling better, Telemachus and Tsubaki went away to fetch some things for upcoming events. Nausicaa and Phemius heard a strange voice coming from Committe House and run to investigate. Inside the NagareFesta house, it was the mysterious man called Tres with his eyes glowed blood red and took all the cards out of the folder. The King felt something and he knew it was Trivia, queen of the underworld, when Tsubaki came back with the siblings, Nausicaa said that the Argo Navis were stolen again, leaving the RyuseiRangers and the siblings shocked again. Major Events *Trivia secretly reveals herself under her guise as Tres abducts a large amount of cards from the Meteoroid Card Folder. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. RyuseiRangers *'Tsubaki Hiragi / Ryusei Muse' *Daisuke Akashiro / Ryusei Red *Izumi Aoshima / Ryusei Blue *Nagisa Izayoi / Ryusei Yellow *Ray Harukawa / Ryusei Violet *Chris Kurowaki / Ryusei Black *Jun Akisato / Ryusei Green RyuseiLunarious *Kinjo Amatsuki / Ryusei Sol *Ginta Amatsuki / Ryusei Luna Allies *Telemachus *Eurycleia *Phemius / Mukuro Namikizu *Eros / Eisuke Aigasaki *Inferno / Ryukichi Hattori *Ocean / Toshito Umimaki *Thundar / Raiki Kimura *Fauna / Fumiya Chimaki *Time / Alan Tokinomiya *Fleur / Dan Hanamiki *Soare / Yuu Nichibotsu *Fengari / Mizuki Ozaki Villains *General Nu *Grind *Blackgate *Thrash *Lord Niewial *Trivia / Tres *DroneCore *HellCore *MaohCore *ShinFukisokusha: Soldier Stonekong Secondary Characters *Nausicaa *King Odysseus *Queen Penelope *Otokichi Hoshino *Satsuki Kumokaze Trivia *'Saint Cards debuted': None. The Sigma Coord that obtained from ShinFukisokusha monster are Jungle Green Zoologist, Cinnamon Brown Chef and Silver Satin Designer. **'Disguise Coord used': None Category:Episodes Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Gonzo Category:Fan Anime